New Years Plans
by katiebouvier
Summary: Rachel and Santana have lived in NYC for three years. Rachel thinks it's about time they be in Times Square for the famous ball drop. Rated T for language.


"It's fucking _freezing_ out here, Berry!"

It's New Years Eve and since they've been living in Manhattan for a couple years now, Rachel thought it would be appropriate to go watch the famous ball drop in Times Square.

"Language, Santana," Rachel scolded. "It's all a part of the experience."

"What? Being cold?" Santana scoffed. "My ass, it's a part of the experience. I could be sitting on the couch in our warm apartment watching this crap on TV."

"You never wanted to witness this in person? Be a part of the excitement? Everyone is so happy here, Santana!" Right as Rachel finished her sentence, a child near them chose that moment to scream, saying he was cold and wanted to go home.

Santana glared at her. "I could be at a club getting wasted right now, Berry. Instead, we came here, very early, might I add, so we could be first at the barricade to watch a stupid ball drop with a bunch of strangers. It's going to be the new year whether we watch the ball drop or not."

Rachel pouted and looked around at all the people who were there. "Your negativity is very much unappreciated."

By now, there were tons of people behind them, all there to celebrate the beginning of the new year, which Santana still couldn't understand. The two of them have been there for hours, and it was now three hours until midnight.

"Why the hell isn't time going faster?" Santana groaned.

"You've been complaining since we got here, Santana. At least _try_ to enjoy your surroundings."

"How am I supposed to enjoy my surroundings when I have strangers practically up my ass?"

Rachel sighed. "It's not that bad – oh!" Rachel was shoved hard forward, and then again into Santana. Which is more complaints from her than she needed at the moment. She went for a nicer approach.

Rachel turned to her left to see who the shove came from. "Excuse me, I -"

"Hey! Watch it, tubs!" Santana cut her off. Rachel turned around to glare at her.

"Santana!"

"What? Try sticking up for yourself sometime, Berry."

"I was _going_ to use a much nicer approach that _didn't_ include insults!"

"Right. Because manners work in this city." Santana rolled her eyes and then put her attention back on the shover. "Hey, tubs! What makes you think the crowd can just part for you? Are you Moses?"

Rachel gasped as _"tubs" _turned around. Partly because of Santana's rude comment and because of how _good_ looking this guy was. He was tall, with amazing brown eyes, freckles over his nose and cheeks, his head covered by a gray beanie. When he turned around he saw Rachel first, since she was next to him, and he smiled at her. She liked to think that he was checking her out.

"Hey, over here, lardo." With that, he looked up at Santana, confused.

"I'm very sorry for shoving, but there's no need for name calling, here." He tried to reason.

"And who are you? Mr. Rogers? No, you couldn't be. Mr. Rogers teaches manners, and that doesn't include shoving random people."

Rachel watched as his eyebrows knitted together. She felt bad for him. He doesn't know how bad Santana's bite can be.

"I'm _sorry_ I shoved. My brother was just _so_ excited to get here and basically pushed me all the way through the crowd. It wasn't my fault, but I'm still sorry." He then glared over at the small man next to him, who Rachel hadn't noticed was with him.

"We've been waiting here for many excruciating hours to be at this spot, giant. I don't give a shit what your lame excuse is. You're being a dick by pushing through so many people and you need to get the hell out of here, and go down the 18 blocks and be with the other lazy asses who didn't want to come early. Okay? Goodbye." Santana turned around, no longer giving him any attention.

Rachel looked at her and then back up at him. "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't want to be here, so she's a little more intense than usual."

"You better watch it, Berry. I live with you."

Rachel ignored her and smiled at him. He chuckled. "It's alright. Maybe you should've brought your boyfriend instead."

Rachel blushed. "I don't – I don't have a boyfriend." She looked down, missing his smirk.

He held his hand out. "Finn Hudson," he introduced himself.

She smiled, shaking his hand. "Rachel Berry."

He smiled turning towards his brother. "This is my brother, Kurt. He could be more social since I'm the one that pulled these plans through for us _and_ he's the reason why I got in trouble with your friend."

Kurt waved his hand at Finn and Rachel giggled. "It's okay," she said. "What do you mean you pulled these plans through?"

"My friend is a cop, he's working here tonight. He said he could get us a good spot even if we came late, so, that's why _Kurt_ was shoving."

"Excuses." Santana muttered. Rachel shoved her with her elbow. "Stop talking to strangers, Berry. Especially men. You can't trust men."

Rachel leaned closer to Santana, "he seems like a _very_ nice guy, Santana, aren't you the one always telling me to loosen up?" She whispered to her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Rachel turned around, smiling at Finn, who was watching her the entire time. "So, are you waiting on anyone else to join you?"

"No, just me and my brother. He's always wanted to do this. And since we just moved here a few months ago, we thought it'd be the perfect opportunity."

"Oh! So you're new here, welcome!" She internally smacked herself for that line but she saw Finn laughing. "What do you guys do?"

"I'm currently on my way to becoming a firefighter. And Kurt has a paid internship with some fashion company." He nodded

"It's _Vogue_, Finn." Kurt corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn rolled his eyes and Rachel laughed. "How long have you been living here?"

"About three years, now. Santana is a bartender and I'm currently starring in an Off-Broadway play."

Finn's eyes widened. "That's so cool! I bet you'd get along well with Kurt, then. He loves Broadway."

Rachel grinned. "I'm sure we'd be great friends!"

"Hey, Kurt, Rachel's on Broadway." Finn said to his brother, who immediately turned around.

"Get out." Kurt gasped.

"Well, _Off_-Broadway-"

"You need to tell me _everything_!" Finn smiled as he watched his brother and Rachel get along well.

The hours passed quickly now that Rachel had more people to talk to. She was learning a lot about Finn and his brother, and the more she learned, the more she started to like them. Especially Finn. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. He hadn't mentioned one. Should she ask? He asked her. Would her asking as well be too straight-forward? It was now ten minutes until midnight and Rachel was still conversing with Finn and Kurt, while wondering about Finn's love life. Santana seemed to be easing up as well since they'd be leaving for their warm apartment soon.

"We definitely need to keep in touch." Kurt said as Finn nodded enthusiastically next to him. "Give me your phone."

Rachel took her phone out of her coat pocket and handed it to Kurt, watching as he typed his number in. He was about to hand it back to her when Finn grabbed it and typed his number as well.

He handed it back to her and smiled. "I expect a call or text from you in the next twenty-four hours."

She laughed and nodded. "I will."

"Do you think I could get my mack on with one of those army dudes over there at midnight?" Santana asked her.

"You're a lesbian, Santana. You were just saying before that men can't be trusted."

"A man in uniform is _always_ an exception, Berry." Rachel laughed and shook her head, thinking about how Finn would look in his fireman's uniform.

The countdown started and she looked up with everyone else at the ball that was now quickly descending. To her, it looked like the ball was moving too fast and would reach the bottom before the year was up. But she was proven wrong when the minute was up and the ball had reached the end at the right time. Confetti fell from the sky as _"Auld Lang Syne"_ played from the speakers.

She smiled, very happy that she got to experience this. She didn't even notice that Santana actually _did_ kiss one of the army guys. She looked up at Finn. "Happy-"

She was cut off by Finn leaning down and grabbing her face, giving her the sweetest, most amazing kiss she's received. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved against hers and she opened her mouth so her tongue could meet his.

It seemed like they'd been standing there forever and she didn't want it to end. But in need of oxygen, Finn pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year, Rachel." He smiled.

"Happy New Year, Finn." She grinned back and brought his head down for another kiss.


End file.
